Misunderstanding
by Kylie3
Summary: A misunderstanding that could change Vince and Linda's life


Misunderstanding  
By: Nicole  
  
This whole mess started 2 years ago. My husband cheated on me with another  
woman. You must me wondering who I am. Well I am Linda McMahon and my  
husband of course is Vince McMahon. Today marks the day, the day 2 years ago  
the he walked though that door and told me of his infidelity. I know now that he  
didn't mean to hurt me. But he must understand that he hurt me really bad.   
Although one good thing has come out of his cheating ways. Ever since he  
cheated, we have been much closer. After the affair he promised to never do it  
again. Ever since that day he has been faithful. There is one problem, the woman  
he had an affair with claimed she got pregnant. Now I know Vince he would  
never get the woman pregnant. He was stupid to cheat on me but he never be that  
dumb to get the woman pregnant. I just don't know if this child is his. If the child  
is I'm giving up on forgiving him. I'm leaving, my heart can not take anymore  
heartbreak. I know that if I divorce Vince he will be sad for a while. The thing he  
must realize is that I was sad too. When he deiced to cheat on me. Sometimes I  
think about doing the same to him. Going out and cheating on him but you know  
what two wrongs don't make a right. How will that help the situation if I cheat?   
It will not help the situation it will only make it worse. I know that Vince is  
hurting right now. That is because he doesn't want to see me in anymore pain. He  
really claims that the child is not his. That the woman is saying it's his to get  
money. Can I believe him? Or is he lying like last time. The times that I would  
ask if there was anyone else and he would say no. I knew in my heart there was  
someone else, I just didn't want to believe it. He just had this look on his face that  
made me think he was lying. He didn't think I knew, of course I knew I know him  
like a book. Just like how he knows if something's up with me. Stephanie and  
Shane didn't take the news to good either. They had a lot of resentment towards  
Vince. I don't want that because Vince is really a good guy, he just makes  
mistakes. Shane was so mad at him that they didn't talk for 6 months. It was so  
terrible, we didn't have our usual family dinners. I really missed that so finally  
they started to talk again. Stephanie had a different reaction. Stephanie was  
surprised, you know she is daddy's little girl. She thought Vince was God, that he  
did no wrong. Stephanie still has not fully forgave Vince. I'm really trying to get  
Stephanie and Vince's relationship back to the way it was before. When Vince  
cheated, I don't think he thought it would affect the whole family. Vince thought  
it would only impact me. Well he was wrong it has affected the whole family.   
There are so many questions that run though my head. I just want to ask him but  
when I go to, I go speechless. I just seem to never be able to get the words out.   
Vince had deiced to get a paternity test to see if he is the father. I want the results  
in a way. If the results say he is not the father then we can finally move on. If the  
results say he is the father then I'm moving on. I will refuse to stay. I love him  
more than anything in this world. But if the child is his that is the final nail in the  
coffin. Who will I move on with? Vince has been the only love of my life. He is  
the first boyfriend I ever had. We started dating when I was 13. He was of course  
three year older making him 16. Those were the good days. I wish things could  
be like how they were when we first met. When we first met we had no worries.   
Sometimes I just wish I could be that shy blue eyed 13 year old girl again.   
Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we never met. If Vince did not  
live in Havelock. Who would I be with now? I probably would have nothing to do  
with wrestling. I would be a doctor right now. Then I think, would I be happy as  
a doctor? Was it my destiny to be the CEO of WWE? Was it my destiny to be with  
Vince? I wonder that all the time. At times I just wish I was someone else. To be  
someone with no worries. Tomorrow we will found out the results to the  
paterntity test. The anxiety is killing me, I want to know so bad. I know that the  
anxiety is killing Vince too, probably more him then me. He knows that I will be  
gone if the child is his. I think about this child and I really feel bad. If Vince is  
not the father, than this child will not have a father. I now realize that I am  
looking at a blank computer screen. I realize that it is now 9 and I got her at 8.   
That means I have been sitting here thinking for a good hour. How can I work my  
life is about to change? Either for good or bad, with that I hear a knock at the  
door. I say "come in". The person comes in and I notice it's Vince. He walks  
towards my desk, which is a long distance because my office is so big. He smiles  
at me and says "hi, we have a meeting now". I look at him and smile and  
answered with "oh yes, thanks for reminding me". Vince looked at his wife, he  
could tell something was on her mind. "Are you OK Lin". She looked at him and  
said "yes, I was just thinking". They both headed down the hall to their meeting.   
What was the bother of them going? Neither of them were paying any attention.   
Both of them were thinking about each other and how their lives would change.   
The meeting seemed to go on forever to both of them. Finally the meeting ended,  
Linda headed back to her office. What she did not know was that Vince was  
behind her. Vince called out to his wife and she turned around. Vince looked  
right into her blue eyes and thought "why did I ever do this to her?" "Look Linda  
I know something is wrong, tell me please". She hated that sometimes, how he  
knew something was wrong with her. "Vince, I was thinking about tomorrow".   
"Our lives are going to change good or bad". Vince looked at his wife he could  
see the unhappiness in her eyes. He just wanted to take that sadness away. He  
started to get sadness in his eye and then he said "I know Linda but I swear to you  
that the child is not mine". "Yes Vince I know you say that but can I believe it".   
"Are you Lying again Vince?" Vince looked at Linda he could see her eyes start  
to water. "OK, I deserved that but I swear the child is not mine". "OK well we  
will see tomorrow". She walked back to her office, leaving Vince standing there  
in shock. Linda hated this because she hadn't talk much to him in the last week.   
This woman calling has changed things. Anyway Linda didn't want to talk to him.   
Vince walked back to his office in silence. He hated this, he missed talking to his  
wife. They could tell each other everything. This test really couldn't wait til  
tomorrow, he wanted Linda to know the truth. The day seemed to go by so slow  
to both Vince and Linda. About 5, Vince deiced to go into Linda's office, to ask if  
she wanted to go home. He walked down the long hall and reached her office. He  
knocked and she said "come in". Vince walked in, when he looked at his wife, she  
looked at mess. It looked like she had been crying all day and her make-up was all  
smeared. He ran over to her and said "Oh my God Linda, are you OK?" Her sobs  
started to get louder. He grabbed her and hugged her ever so tightly. She hung on  
to him like a child would hang on to their favorite teddy bear. He whispered to her  
"It's OK Linda, I'm here". When she heard that her sobs started to calm. He  
started to smile, he couldn't believe the phone call he had just got. It was from the  
doctor saying he was not the father. He deiced to tell Linda, he looked into her  
eyes and said "honey, I know something that will stop your tears". Linda looked  
at Vince not knowing what he would say. "What is it Vince?" "Well they were  
able to get the results back a little early". "Linda, I am not the father". Linda got  
out of her chair and gave Vince a big hug. Vince then laid a soft kiss on her cheek  
and said "are you ready to go home?" She smiled and said "yes". They both left  
Tian hand and hand. 


End file.
